


Bonds that tie our hearts

by AnzaRavensteele



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Javi and Yuzu are in a relationship but keep it secret. After his retirement Javi becomes an assistant coach of Brian to help coach Yuzu and Junhwan.The three attend to an ice show and some sparks fly between Jun and the singer of the show. But love is difficult when you’re popular....





	Bonds that tie our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So I had some other story in mind but then Helsinki happened and man I fell for Jun this season.   
> So this popped up and I had to write it down.
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

When Javi walked through the familiar doors, the scent of the Cricket Club filled his nose. He smiled, feeling the nostalgic familiarity of a place well loved. He had been retired for 2 months now and he had opened a new chapter in his life. Nonetheless, when Brian offered him a job as coach assistant, so that he could gain experience in coaching, he didn’t have to think it twice.   
He walked towards the rink and greeted Brian and Tracy. Not long after, he heard a loud screeching.   
“-Javiiii!”. The voice was unmistakable and just seconds later a certain Japanese collided with him.  
Javi laughed and hugged his boyfriend, now also ex rinkmate, close.  
“Hey”, he took a deep breath and looked in Yuzuru’s eyes, which had become crescents from his broad smile. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him right now!

That was out of the question, as they kept their relationship a secret for the time being. Only Brian and Tracy knew. Well, and Junhwan. But with Jun it had been an accident that he had found out. Javier hugged said Korean close and ruffled his hair. Brian smiled warmly.  
„So I have to tell you two something”, he begun. “Javi will assist us with coaching you two. Any complaints?”  
Of course neither Jun nor Yuzu had any complaints.

It took a week for Javi to get the hang of coaching. And finally, he could now understand Brian; one hand, working with Yuzu could be frustrating, as the Japanese was stubborn and persistent, but on the other hand, thankfully, Yuzu was more focused and relaxed since his injury and the Olympics, having finally learned to put his health as priority number one. He had even stopped practicing the quad Axel because he wanted to focus on the quality of the performance. Javi definitely loved this mentality change and the fact that now he could fully admire Yuzu, both free from the pressure of competitions. Additionally, working with Jun was relaxing as well and Javi couldn’t wait to see the young man grow. He could clearly see his potential. Maybe one day Jun could be a second Yuzu, they were both equally strong and elegant.

 

*****

 

Jun enjoyed the ice shows but it was the first time to attend such a big event like Fantasy on Ice. He was nervous and kind of glad to have Yuzu and Javi around to guide him. His older friends offered their help willingly, from small matters, like standing properly on the podium, to more serious, like proper way of performing a jump.  
They were practicing the choreography for the group numbers, when the organiser called them over.   
“I want to introduce our singer for this year”. He motioned to the young man at his side. “Everyone, this is Kira Di Angelo”  
Jun looked over the singer. He looked stunning. Jun had thought that the singers at this show would be Japanese, but Kira didn’t look Asian at all; he had dark red hair and mesmerizing blue-green eyes. To his surprise, he thanked them in perfect Japanese and then in English, for the sake of the non-Japanese skaters.  
Everyone welcomed him and then went to practice again. The organiser stopped Jun, Yuzu and Javi.  
“We wanted to ask if you three might want to get a solo number to one of Kira‘s songs?“ They accepted eagerly. After the practice they were led backstage to choose with the choreographer between Kira‘s songs.

The next days they worked on the choreography. The first two days they trained the skating movements and in the noon of the third day Kira came too to practice the song. Jun was blown away by Kira’s beautiful voice. He sounded live nearly better than recorded. They did the next practice with them skating to his song, so they could all learn to coordinate the performance. Jun prepared his solo jump but the angle was wrong and he crashed down. Javi helped him up and he smiled embarrassed and bowed and apologised. Kira smiled warmly at him and Jun felt a pleasant tingling feeling in his stomach. He returned the smile shyly and ducked his head.

After practice they went to eat something. Kira joined them.  
“So, where are you from?”, Yuzu asked curious.  
Kira smiled again, this warm smile that sent sparks through Jun.  
“Hmm. Technically, I am half Italian and half British. But we moved to Japan when I was 8 years old due to the job of my father and I grew up here”, he explained and Yuzu nodded in understanding.  
Javi lit up at the mention of the Italian origin. He tried his luck and spoke to Kira in Spanish. Yuzuru giggled at Javi’s excitement as Kira answered.   
“Ha cool. I always wanted to know if any Italian can really understand Spanish”, Kira laughed.

They ate and Kira looked at Jun.  
“I saw your free skate to Romeo and Juliet in practice earlier. I really like it”, he said casually.  
Jun blinked at him, being at a sudden loss of words. Why was he so nervous? He managed a smile and looked at him shyly.  
“Thank you. I….I like your music”, he replied in a quiet voice and instantly looked down. He could feel Kira’s warm gaze on him. Yuzuru glanced to Javier who looked at him knowingly. There were definitely some flying sparks between those two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments. :)
> 
> Have. Nice day.


End file.
